The present invention relates to a T lever adapter. More particularly, the invention relates to a T lever adapter for a ratchet device having a cylindrical head with a pair of spaced substantially planar parallel bases, a handle member extending radially from the head and a projection extending axially from one of the bases of the head for accommodation in a socket.
Objects of the invention are to provide a T lever adapter of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, removably installed with facility, convenience and rapidity in a ratchet device and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to produce an equal turning force or torque about the axis of a standard ratchet wrench.